Bijna Verloren
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch wil een soort relatie met Emily, maar hij verteld haar om niet verliefd op hem te worden. zij wordt toch verliefd op hem en probeert de relatie te verbreken, maar Hotch laat haar dat niet doen.


Bijna Had Ik Je Verloren.

A/N: ik heb dit verhaal geschreven vanwege een uitdaging van Katie, die er waarschijnlijk geen woord van zal begrijpen omdat dit de eerste keer is dat ik iets in het nederlands op fanfiction zet. Ik hou ervan om in verschillende talen te typen en te spreken dus ik dacht, waarom zet ik er niet een verhaal in een andere taal op. Dit verhaal zal er ook worden opgezet in het Engels. Uiteindelijk... ik hou van je Katie.. geniet van het verhaal. Oh en Cass, je bent niet toegestaan om me pijn te doen!

Disclaimer: Criminal minds is niet van mij!

Emily wist dat ze het had verknald. Ze wist ook dat haar relatie met Hotch ten einde moest komen. Ze had het enige gedaan wat ze niet had mogen doen. Ze sloot haar ogen en herinnerde zich het gesprek.

"_Emily ik vind je leuk en ik wil meer tijd met je doorbrengen en met je naar bed gaan maar word niet verliefd op mij. Ik ben niet die man voor jou en ik kan en zal nooit van je houden." Zei Hotch._

_Ze knikte en zei "goed Hotch, we gaan gewoon wat tijd met elkaar doorbrengen en elkaar helpen als iemand van ons hard seks nodig heeft."_

Emily opende haar ogen weer toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. Ze keek op in een paar bruine ogen die ze eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde zien. Ze wist wat ze moest doen maar ze wist ook dat het haar van binnenuit vreselijk pijn zou doen. Ze wist niet hoe en of ze het zou overleven. Ze wist alleen maar dat ze zo gewoon niet door kon gaan en dat ze een frisse start moest maken, want als ze dat nu niet deed dan zou ze het nooit doen.

"Gaat alles goed Prentiss?" vroeg Hotch.

Emily wou tegen hem schreeuwen omdat hij haar Prentiss noemde. Ze wist dat hij dat deed om afstand tussen hen te houden maar het deed nog steeds pijn. Het deed zelfs nog meer pijn nu ze wist dat hij binnen een paar minuten nog verder van haar af zou staan.

Haar hart was al bezig met breken terwijl ze hem nog niet eens had verteld dat hun relatie, of hoe je het ook wou noemen, moest eindigen. Ze bereidde zichzelf er ook op voor om glashard te liegen, want ze ging hem echt geen echte reden geven voor waarom ze dit deed. Dat zou ze hem niet aandoen. Ze zou het makkelijk redden in haar eentje.

Emily ademde diep in "alles gaat goed Hotch, maar ik denk dat we moeten praten."'

Hotch trok alleen een wenkbrauw op en keek om zich heen. Op het moment waren ze alleen dus hij wist dat ze het beste hier konden praten want, als hij haar mee zou nemen naar zijn kantoor wist hij niet of het ook daadwerkelijk tot praten zou komen of dat hij haar alleen maar zou zoenen.

"Waar moeten we over praten?" vroeg Hotch.

Emily zuchtte en zei "wat dit tussen ons ook is, het moet ophouden. Het is leuk geweest zolang het duurde maar het moet nu gewoon ophouden. Het spijt me Hotch, maar ik kan zo niet verder."

Hotch was op zijn zachtst gezegd geshockeerd. Hij dacht dat het tussen hem en Emily geweldig ging. Hij begreep niet waarom ze er zomaar uit het niets mee op wilde houden. Hij wilde en kon haar er niet een punt achter laten zetten, het was het enige wat hem nog bij zijn gezond verstand hield. Hij keek haar aan en zei met een stem die hij niet eens herkende als zijn eigen "Waarom Emily? Waarom wil je er een punt achter zetten? Ik dacht dat wat wij hadden geweldig was. Waarom wil je er juist nu een punt achter zetten?"

Emily wist al dat hij dit ging vragen dus de leugen gleed gemakkelijk uit haar mond "ik ben er klaar voor om door te gaan met mijn leven Hotch, ik wil een man vinden om van te houden en om een familie mee te beginnen. Het spijt me als je boos op me bent maar dit is het beste. Ik heb gewoon iemand nodig die van me zal houden en van wie ik evengoed terug kan houden."

Emily's maag kromp ineen bij elk woord dat ze uitsprak. Ze wilde niet dat dit ten einde zou komen , maar ze kon niet bij hem blijven zolang ze nog van hem hield en zolang ze nog zwanger was van zijn kind. Ze ging hem niet eens vertellen dat ze zwanger was, want ze wilde hem niet strikken. Alles wat ze nu zei was voor hem. Ze deed dit voor hem, zelfs al deed het haar pijn om te doen. Bij elk woord dat ze uitsprak brak haar hart nog een beetje erger.

Hotch keek haar aan in shock. Hij kon niet geloven wat hij hoorde. Hoe kon hij de tekens hebben gemist dat ze meer wou en nodig had. Was hij echt zo blind of was hij gewoon dom? Zonder dat ze het hem hoefde te vertellen wist hij dat sommige dingen die ze had gezegd een leugen waren. Hij wist dat er meer achter zat maar hij had geen idee wat precies. Hoe kon ze niet zien dat hij van haar hield. Hij kreunde toen hij zich herinnerde, hoe hij haar had verteld om niet verliefd op hem te worden. Hoe had hij zo stom kunnen zijn?

En nu zou zijn eigen stomheid hem misschien wel de vrouw kosten van wie hij hield.

"Emily, we moeten inderdaad praten. Wat dacht je van na werk?" zei Hotch. Hij bad in zijn geest en hart dat ze ja zou zeggen. Hij kon haar niet kwijtraken, niet nu hij zich eindelijk had gerealiseerd hoeveel ze voor hem betekende. Hij zou haar niet zonder een gevecht opgeven. Hij ging niet de vrouw verliezen van wie hij hield en van wie hij vermoedde dat ze ook van hem hield.

Emily schudde haar hoofd en zei "er is niets om over te praten Hotch, alles is over dus laat het gaan. Het is tijd om verder te gaan en ik denk dat het ons allebei goed zal doen om verder te gaan. Zie het onder ogen Hotch, onze relatie of hoe je het ook wilt noemen, was en is niet gezond voor geen van beiden. We hebben gezegd dat, mocht de tijd komen dat een van ons er een punt achter wil zetten, we ermee zouden stoppen zonder enige weerstand. En ik wil ermee stoppen Hotch. Het is beter zo.

Deze keer schudde Hotch zijn hoofd. "Nee, Emily dat is waar je fout bent. Het is helemaal niet beter om ermee te stoppen. Verdomme, begrijp je dan niet dat ik van je hou? Ik wil je niet verliezen Emily, ik kan je niet verliezen. Want als dat gebeurd dan is al het goede in mijn leven naast mijn zoon weg. Ik zal alles goedmaken wat je ook vindt dat er fout is aan onze relatie, maar ik smeek je, zet er alstjeblieft geen punt achter. Het spijt me dat ik me nooit heb gerealiseerd dat ik van jou hou tot ik je bijna verloor."

Emily's mond viel open van Hotch's gepassioneerde speech. Ze kon op dat moment al zijn gevoelens in zijn ogen zien en ze vroeg zich af hoe ze had gemist dat hij net zo van haar hield als dat zij van hem. Ze stapte naar voren en legde een hand op zijn wang, ging op haar tenen staan en kuste zijn wang. Toen ze in zijn ogen keek, zag ze alle emoties die hij voelde en zei: "ik hou ook van jou Hotch. Dat is precies waarom ik een punt achter onze relatie wilde zetten. Ik herinnerde me hoe je me vertelde dat ik niet verliefd op je mocht worden en ik wist dat als ik zo door zou gaan mijn hart nog erger zou breken. Ik hou van je en ons kind zal ook van je houden.

Hotch was geshockeerd voor de tweede keer die dag: "Betekent dit dat je zwanger bent? Ik word weer vader?"

Emily beet op haar lip en knikte "ik hoop dat je niet boos bent omdat ik het niet eerder heb verteld. Maar ik kon het gewoon niet, ik wilde je niet strikken in iets wat je helemaal niet wilt. Ik had het je later wel verteld maar ik kon de afwijzing van niet alleen mij maar ook van het kind dat wij samen hebben gemaakt nog niet aan."

Hotch trok Emily in zijn armen en gaf haar een tedere kus "ik ben niet boos lieverd, maar extatisch. Ik hou van je."

Emily grinnikte en hield Hotch stevig vast. "Ik hou ook van jou en ik ben nu gelukkiger in mijn leven dan ik ooit eerder ben geweest."

Translaters Note: Zoals de Engelsen het zeggen; 'I loved it!'


End file.
